


Questione di fiordi

by SakiJune



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slartibartfast vorrebbe effettuare, in fase di lavorazione, una piccola modifica alla copia del Pianeta Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questione di fiordi

Una variazione nel progetto era tutto quello che chiedeva.  
  
I committenti si guardarono l’un l’altro, i baffi vibranti di incredulità e disprezzo. Confabularono tra loro per una decina di minuti, voltando le testoline di quando in quando verso la sua direzione.  
  
Una variazione nel progetto che gli stava davvero a cuore, perché la creazione di quel paesaggio aveva rappresentato il punto più alto mai raggiunto nella sua carriera. E avrebbe portato dei vantaggi, non potevano non tenerne conto…  
Attendeva il responso con visibile nervosismo, ma sapeva che l’avrebbe dovuto accettare senza protestare troppo, perché loro erano potenti, e li temeva.  
  
\- Ebbene… - I due topi avevano terminato di discutere e lo stavano fissando.  
  
\- Ebbene, cosa ne pensate? - Slartibartfast sfoderò il suo sorriso più convincente e gioviale. Era convinto che il loro colloquio privato fosse servito a sviscerare i pro e i contro della sua proposta.  
  
\- Abbiamo deciso che abbiamo ancora bisogno del tuo lavoro, perciò non ti elimineremo per aver detto un’emerita sciocchezza.  
  
Slartibartfast boccheggiò, incapace di ribattere. Le sue prospettive si ridimensionarono all’istante, pensando esclusivamente alla propria sopravvivenza.  
  
\- Gli abbiamo chiesto di ricreare la Terra perfettamente, atomo per atomo, e lui cosa si inventa? Fiordi in Arabia Saudita, perché lo trova più grazioso! - La creaturina fece vibrare minacciosamente le narici. - Meriterebbe un poema Vogon in dieci volumi!


End file.
